creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:MrDupin/Archive 5
New Tobit Hey, New Tobit story, Tobit: Brothers and Sisters is up and posted. Please check it out! --Banningk1979 (talk) 05:16, August 19, 2015 (UTC) New Pasta! Hello there! Thanks again for your kind words on my first story, it was just the nudge i needed to keep up the good work. I just uploaded my new pasta Dark Meditation, which i think you will enjoy, so give it a read if you want! Thanks again. --Byron Tsimentas (talk) 23:12, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Deleted Story Hello MrDupin. I just have a question. Recently you have deleted my story the Metallic man. What was wrong with my story? I'm open to constructive criticism but I feel that nothing was wrong with my story but if I'm wrong please tell me. Sincerly NorthPrev Re: Good catch. Thanks. Jay Ten (talk) 19:47, August 24, 2015 (UTC) Re: Thanks. SoPretentious 16:15, August 29, 2015 (UTC) Story deletion Hello, I was just wondering what you thought was wrong with "Restless Immortality". What did you think I could have improved on, if anything at all? I hope it's not a lost cause. Gabemcceldry (talk) 21:48, August 30, 2015 (UTC) RE: Story deletion Thanks, here's the story (Restless Immortality) I was talking about before: http://pastebin.com/2dybX3Dn I don't know how to figure out who deleted the story. Any advice would be appreciated. Gabemcceldry (talk) 21:11, August 31, 2015 (UTC) RE: Rinskuro is still a rollback, I made an error when writing some CSS. I was adding a bit of code so the coloured names would show up in the forums, and forgot a comma after Rinskuro's selector, which meant he wasn't being coloured. It should be fixed now. (My bad) With regards to GarbageFactory's activity, yeah, I have noticed that, but I haven't done anything because, as you said, the rights aren't that big of a deal. You'd probably be better off speaking to Emp about this, given he's a 'crat and can actually make those kind of rights changes if need be. It might be an idea to bring on an additional rollback, I'll bring it up with the others. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 00:23, September 2, 2015 (UTC) RE: Oh yeah, sorry, I've removed it and deleted the image. Didn't even cross my mind that it could have that effect, but looking at it now, I can totally understand where you're coming from. Thanks for letting me know :) | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 19:32, September 2, 2015 (UTC) Re: M4R You can add onto the template if you want (especially if you notice something that was overlooked). I would discourage removing statements from the template though as what may look fine to one person might have noticeable problems to another. Thanks for your feedback and asking questions. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 11:59, September 7, 2015 (UTC) :Yup, you too. (sorry for the tardy response, at work...) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:34, September 7, 2015 (UTC) New Story The Night Man, though it shares lore with In Torment (and you can bet a certain character will return for In Torment's finale), is very much not a supernatural story. It is a Noir story, taking place in Santa Monica during 1946. I tried a different approach, and feel you may life it. ShawnHowellsCP (talk) 02:52, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Two things 1. Blue Headlights has been marked for review for questionable quality but nothing has been done with it. It hasn't been deleted and I don't know how much overview it's gotten from the admins. Is it still in the process of being reviewed or does the mark need to be removed? 2. I was wondering if you'd care to give some feedback on the revised version of "Dream Research". I was thinking it still needs to go through some more revision but I'm not certain where I'll go with that. One of the things I considered was the time of the setting. I was wondering if it would work better in a post-apocalptyic setting vs the modern day world, but I'm not sure. Thanks and all of your feedback will be greatly appreciated. Gabemcceldry (talk) 05:57, September 10, 2015 (UTC) re: re: two things It has been posted on the workshop as seen here: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:495253 Gabemcceldry (talk) 23:58, September 10, 2015 (UTC) Emp with the Steal! I think either works as it's a story title and not necessarily a sentence, and I know a few stories/books actually begin with numbers as opposed to words. I think it's fine the way it is. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:51, September 11, 2015 (UTC) :No prob. Thanks for asking/checking. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:53, September 11, 2015 (UTC) New Stand-Alone pasta Hey, Got a new story up, and guess what, it's not a Tobit chapter...yay? Anyway, if you could please check out Queen Justine and the Cutest Little Shing and leave some feedback, I'd appreciate it. --Banningk1979 (talk) 16:39, September 12, 2015 (UTC) New Story (I initially left this message at the top of the page because I didn't realize that new messages should go at the bottom. I'm still pretty new around here and haven't completely figured things out yet. Sorry for any trouble it caused.) Hello, I am the author of "The Cellar of Dario Parris". I recently published another story (The Stairway), and you said you would be willing to review it. It's somewhat long, over 9000 words ;). I was suprised at how fast I wrote it, it sort of just wrote itself. Thanks in advance for any feedback you have. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/The_Stairway Cdaley (talk) 20:29, September 12, 2015 (UTC) New Pasta! Thanks a lot for reviewing Dark Meditation! I just uploaded a new story called I Walk, if you want to give it a read! --Byron Tsimentas (talk) 17:41, September 14, 2015 (UTC) Re: Saw your message on SP's page. If the reference is to a monotheistic God, then it's capitalized, even when it's an expression: "For the love of God!" And the lowercase god is used for polytheistic gods, because it's not their actual name: Greek gods, sun god, etc. This also applies to certain expressions, such as "They became gods among men." These are the rules regardless of religious beliefs, in case that's what you were thinking was the cause. Jay Ten (talk) 20:35, September 14, 2015 (UTC) Re: Because the term "Oh my God", is referencing God's name. It's different from referencing a class of gods (a common noun), for example. Quoting this source: In phrases like for God’s sake, by God, and thank God, the word is capitalized because it generally refers to the god of the Bible and treats the word as a name. SoPretentious 20:44, September 14, 2015 (UTC) :Actually it's not a matter of opinion with phrases like those. Uppercase is correct and it's not a regional or religious issue. The phrases simply don't make sense otherwise. The link SP gave should help. That being said, I do prefer to leave as much up to the author as possible, but the issue is needing a consensus, so following certain rules simplifies things in a place like this. It's quite a conundrum for me actually. :Jay Ten (talk) 21:05, September 14, 2015 (UTC) ::You need to read the rest of the page he linked: "In phrases like for God’s sake, by God, and thank God, the word is capitalized because it generally refers to the god of the Bible and treats the word as a name." I understand you may not be consciously referencing a monotheistic god, but the phrase is ruled by common usage and the reference happens by default. The reason it doesn't make sense is the origin of those types of phrases were referencing a monotheistic god as a semi-expletive, therefore the word becomes a name. Your "Oh my Beard" comparison isn't accurate because the phrase has no historical usage and isn't referencing a name. "Oh God" and "Oh Jack" make sense, whereas "Oh god" and "Oh dog" don't make sense because it's the difference of a name and a common noun. I hope this explains it, but if it doesn't I won't attempt any further attempts at convincing you. As you said, it's not all that important, and just so you know, I don't get the least bit bothered by these kinds of discussions. If we have to agree to disagree, that's perfectly acceptable. ::Jay Ten (talk) 22:33, September 14, 2015 (UTC) :::No problem friend. Always feel free to question or disagree. Have a good one. :::Jay Ten (talk) 14:14, September 15, 2015 (UTC) Re: M4R Ah, sorry. Wasn't aware of the overall protocol of that system, I just know that the story either needed help or to be gone. Thanks for the info! Also, (Pretentious tried explaining it to me) but how does one create an archive for the talk page? AMarbleHornet (talk) 15:30, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Re: That's great my friend. I'm gonna' give Ruckus another day or two and talk to the others, but I'd say there's a good chance we'll be taking you up on the offer. I'll let you know as soon as I can. Thanks again. Jay Ten (talk) 17:00, September 16, 2015 (UTC) :In case you didn't notice, Ruckus messaged me and said he'll be finishing soon. Thanks again for volunteering to help. :Jay Ten (talk) 13:28, September 17, 2015 (UTC) Re: Archive Alright, but how does one create a page? (Obviously I'm new to all this...) AMarbleHornet (talk) 17:07, September 16, 2015 (UTC) The Night Man I've been watching your edits as you made them (thank you for your massive collection of fixes on a lot of my stories. You could have written them at this pace.), but I have two things to contest. First off, changing "Say", into "Σay". Why was this done? Second, removal of the NSFW tag. I think this story is very much deserving of the tag for showcasing vaginal mutilation, and being part of a series in which every story has been marked NSFW. ShawnHowellsCP (talk) 22:27, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Thread:497751 Hey, I see you recently closed Thread:497751. I'm just letting you know that I've re-opened it. There's nothing in the board rules that prevents users asking for feedback on blacklisted stories, and the user seems to want reviews on what they've written, which is my reasoning for opening the thread back up. Let me know if you feel differently. Regards, | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 11:48, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Re Jeff Hey, good buddy. I read your blog last night and was rolling on the floor in laughter at all the responses. People are so passionate about this shit. Crazy. About my message to Jay (I also left one on Empy's talk, too) that's just the way I feel. If you are going to allow one re-write you should allow them all, be consistent. (But you know I will probably enter this stupid contest--if I find the time--and I will write a fucking epic novela. They just better let it be NSFW). Good to hear from you. Back in school? How's it going? Taking any literature classes? HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 23:15, September 20, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, I've been writing like crazy. I'm working on a sequel to The Gym Teacher, and I've been writing some non-horror stuff as well. I'm competing on this site called litreactor, check it out: https://litreactor.com/ I've won two little contests there and am putting a story into another one on Wednsday. I'm also working on a collab with Ameagle, author of Your Body and You (awesome story). That and the farm and my family have been keeping me really busy. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 23:50, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Oh the mysteries You nailed it, the Reynolds mentioned to be hitting on Beth was in fact Derrick Reynolds, survivor of Delphia and dickhead executive, one in the same. You're the first to mention that, so, you might be the first to have caught it. As for the SHING ending, I have had other complaints that it felt contrived to go that route. Honestly, I chose that for two reasons: 1. To demonstrate that Justine was becoming more real, in the fact that she was using specific names to not just "defend" Craig, but also cause some pain for Drexler. 2. Nicknames sometimes can cause subjective views on people. The daughter was "THE cutest little Shing" according to her dad, so that nickname became her identifier upon her death. The dialogue with the dauhter was intentional, as I wanted to paint her to be a daddy's girl and have a very close, almost childlike bond with her father, hence why she calls him daddy, instead of dad. It was meant to create a stronger emotional attachment, but based on some of the comments, I may go back and adjust some of the conversation to make her sound older. Anyway, thanks for the review, very glad that you enjoyed the story. Banningk1979 (talk) 08:50, September 21, 2015 (UTC) You're in Okay, I updated the blog to reflect the judges. You're in. Since you're the one with user rights out of the group, you should serve as the team captain, sort of keep thing organized and such. Thanks for volunteering! Banningk1979 (talk) 17:32, September 22, 2015 (UTC) Judging (JtK Contest) If you don't already know, I'm also one of the judges for the JtK Contest that is likely to occur in October. Therefore, I was considering getting in contact with the other judges (Oaura, Skepolo, Rokklaggio, and Fizz on my Jayce), but seeing Banning's message on your page about organization, I thought I would consult you first. I was thinking of communication through email, through which we can eventually send our thoughts on the various entries and collaboratively decide on scores (either that or each pasta will have a cumulative score adding up all of our rankings, maybe?). Since you have the final say (I assume), let me know your thoughts. Thank you. AGrimAuxiliatrix1 (talk) 01:27, September 24, 2015 (UTC) Contest specifics Hey, sounds like you guys are coming up with some great ideas. Since I am entering the contest, I have tried to step away from any specifics, and Underscore is currently taking lead on that aspect. So, he already has the basic idea for the contest, but there is always room for more ideas. Since you're the Team Captain for the judges, please get with Underscore with any changes or ideas and sumbit them to him, since he'll be the one submitting the official blog when it's time to start. Thanks again for your hard work, Banningk1979 (talk) 16:44, September 24, 2015 (UTC) Jeff Contest Hey Dupin, I saw your message on Banning's talk, and thought I should probably respond. I've got a rough draft for the blog page up here, which covers a couple of the suggestions you made (keeping to the same basic structure, linking to Pastebin). I'd appreciate it if you could take a look at it and give any feedback you have on it :) I hadn't considered length when I wrote that, but now that you mention it, it would be a good idea to include a length limit. 10k words sounds alright to me. There is an issue with it that it would be a good idea to discuss. When Banning spoke to me about this, he suggested that he'd like to include some prizes for the second and third place, but we haven't really had any ideas of what those could be, since (realistically) only the winning story can actually be published to CPW. If you've got any thoughts on this, I'd like to hear them. Let me know if you've got any suggestions :) | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 21:37, September 24, 2015 (UTC) :I've made a couple of the changes you suggested. Does that seem alright? If you want to make any changes yourself, let me know, and I'll give you admin there so you can edit them. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 23:13, September 24, 2015 (UTC) I'm sorry I have angered you I do think I have the right to express myself, though. This whole thing has awoken some very strong feelings in me. About the idea I had that was ripped off. I was working on a story about a haunted abortion clinic. I had it all fleshed out, and was working on a rough draft. I mentioned it on the wiki, and even offered to make it a group collaboration, but it was turned down. Then, a few weeks later, Crazywords gave it to Natalo to write about in a contest. Before I even noticed she had already written a story and it was even nominated for PotM. I like Natalo very much and didn't want to make a big fuss out of it, it wasn't her fault at all, it was entirely crazywords. He took my idea, passed it off as his own, and used it in a contest. I told him I was pissed off about it, and knowing how everybody knows everybody's shit around here, I'm sure an administrator or two became aware of it. That was my baby and I had been working on it, it was going to be epic. There is another thing, too, but I'm not going to get into it here. Let's just say I think I did a bit more than just inspire a certain story. I've honestly become nervous about my ideas being taken. Recently, cases of plagiarism that I was unaware of have been pointed out to me as well. This whole thing just feels kind of off. But, the community voted, I had my say, and I will shut up about the whole thing now. Have fun judging, I sure as shit wouldn't want to read a pile of JTK stories. Lol. One thing, though, if you went and re-made The Terminator, James Cameron sure as shit would see it as plagiarism and would sue the living hell out of you. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 01:02, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Jeff Contest - It Begins! Hey MrDupin! This is just to let you know that the Jeff the Killer rewrite contest has begun! Thanks so much for your help in judging this, it's really helpful. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 17:37, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Hey Check your gmail Rokklaggio (talk) 19:20, September 26, 2015 (UTC) So How did you want to communicate offline for the contest? Basic email could work for me. Fizz on my Jayce (talk) 20:43, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Important Check your gmail, I sent you an email. Skepolo 22:57, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Regarding my Email Address Alright, I just sent a message to you through my gmail address (fingers crossed this one goes through). Sorry about the delay, that is completely at my fault. In case the other email did go through, I apologise for the re-send but it was recently brought to my attention that my (other) email address may not have worked/be working. Anyway, I'll see you around. Oaura (talk) 01:28, September 27, 2015 (UTC) Quick Question How do you feel about Shadowswimmer's comments on the blog? In your opinion, does it make more sense for the judges to choose a couple (5/6) of top pastas, then out of that, the community vote on which one the winner should be? Just trying to work out the best way to go about this. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 19:03, September 27, 2015 (UTC) Email Sorry, I sent you the email yesterday, I just did not tell you on here because I sent you it when I was out. Anyway, just so you know. AGrimAuxiliatrix1 (talk) 19:59, September 27, 2015 (UTC) Re: Email Emails sent to my hotmail address get to me a lot faster (hence why I use it for notifications), but I feel the gmail account will allow for much easier and efficient contact. So I'll go with the gmail one if that wouldn't be too much trouble. Thanks! Oaura (talk) 10:45, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Story on Workshop Do I need to copy my entire story or what do I have to do then? --LegoMaster2149 (talk) 13:32, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Re: My Notes on JtK I'll get them to you all as soon as possible. I just need to finish the interview section with a few notes and comments from the DeviantArt Creepypasta community (as a fair number of them are quite fond of the story). My notes are in a Word document, do you think that would be acceptable for everyone else (I can easily convert it to something else, PDF for example)? Overall, I'll tweak the notes a bit so that they are easily understandable and have them ready to send to you all in a few hours (depending how long it takes to receive a reply from the DeviantArt Community). Oaura (talk) 21:43, September 28, 2015 (UTC) :No worries, I'm glad I could help out. Oaura (talk) 09:10, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Re: Yeah, since it was posted elsewhere, there is a table of contents missing, the person who uploaded it also used asterisks for dividers which are now freaking out on the page. It also needs someone to sit down and make sure it's an actual creepy pasta/has horror elements and isn't like the time a user posted "Les Miserables" in its entirety to the wiki. EmpyrealInvective (talk) :Yeah, I looked into it. Since it does come from another wiki (Although I can't seem to view it), I believe we can as long as we credit the original author (not the one who uploaded it). EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:35, September 30, 2015 (UTC) ::That's fine, take your time. I just marked it so it didn't slip through the cracks. Have a good one. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:01, October 1, 2015 (UTC) :::I saw it in your sandbox and it looks good. I'll probably bookmark it and start reading/editing when I get some time. You can probably shift it over and remove the M4R if you want. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 15:49, October 4, 2015 (UTC) :::K, thanks for doing that. I'm sure it was a bit of a pain. I'll probably start reading/checking it tonight and remove it from M4R when I'm sure it doesn't violate our ToU. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:10, October 5, 2015 (UTC) Creepypasta I'm just curious, but how long does it take for a creepypasta to be accepted or whatever? LegoMaster2149 (talk) 14:34, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Skype Hey, do you have a Skype I can contact you with? I'd like to talk about a couple of things relating to the contest. If you don't feel comfortable publicly sharing your Skype, mine is under.scorre - it'd be great if you could add me :) | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 14:39, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Got a question Rather ask on skype. Username is shadowswimmer77. Please Hit me up when you have the chance. Thanks! Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 15:30, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Critiques Don't know if you read my new blogpost, but critiques moved to new site and will be back new there after hiatus. Alstinson (talk) 21:36, October 3, 2015 (UTC) :Complicated. Basically, I am not happy with the archive thing or editing software. Alstinson (talk) 00:05, October 4, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks. Alstinson (talk) 00:20, October 4, 2015 (UTC) RE: Apologies Don't worry about it, the story isn't going anywhere. Take your time. Cdaley (talk) 06:09, October 4, 2015 (UTC) RE: I've fixed it, thanks for the heads up. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 06:32, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Re:Something weird happened Taken care of. SoPretentious 13:18, October 4, 2015 (UTC)